Next Best Thing
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read and enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

**Next Best Thing**

**Hey guys MiyumiCupid here! You can call me Miyu for short :)****, and I'm back with a new story! Sorry that I didn't update my other story, "Surrounded in Darkness" I kinda have writer's block and I'm also not sure if I should continue that story :/ **

**Also thanks guys for supporting my first story, "Something Unexpected" I didn't really think that people would enjoy it, but you guys did! So thank you very much, and I will try my best to think up some ideas for more fanfics to write.**

**Note: This is NOT an Amourshipping fic (even though, it may seem like it) so no need to worry!**

****Disclaimer Pokemon does not belong to me and neither is the song that is used in this story****

**Enjoy reading!**

**~Miyu~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was midnight and I was laying in bed, waiting for her to call me, sometimes I wonder if she even thinks of me at all. I mean, she is dating Clemont and everything, but still, I would wait for her to call me every night. All of a sudden, I heard my phone start to vibrate on my night stand. I carefully sat up, trying not knock Pikachu off of the bed. I chuckled to myself, thinking how many times that has happened before. Reaching my hand over the nightstand, I grabbed my cell phone and hit the answer button, smiling to myself knowing exactly who was on the other line.

_Once upon a time I would have _

_Moved a mountain just to know_

_That I was on your mind at all_

_They say love can make you blind _

_You had me wrapped around your pinky finger_

_Waiting for your midnight call_

"_**Hey, Serena" **_I said smiling as I laid back down on my pillow

"_**Hi, Ash" **_she answered, giggling softly, _**"What's up?"**_

"_**Oh, nothing just layin here on my bed, waiting for you to call" **_

Once again I heard her giggling on the other end of the line, before answering with a serious tone in her voice,_**"Ash…you would wait for me, right?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_I asked, now sitting straight up

"_**I mean, if me and Clemont doesn't work out…maybe you and I could…you know…be a thing." **_She explained hesitantly

"_**I'm sorry Serena, but no" **_

_**Ash, you said that you would wait for me"**_

"_**Sorry Serena, but I changed my mind" **_I answered before ending the call.

"How could I be so stupid?!" I muttered as I laid back down and pulled the covers over myself. "She doesn't like me like that, no, all she wants me for is to be her rebound just in case" I thought out loud before closing my eyes and falling asleep. _"Ash Ketchum, why are you so dense?"  
><em>

_I was never the first pick_

_But you knew I'd wait for you every time _

_But now I see that I was never your Mr. Right_

_Just Mr. Right next in line_

The next morning I heard a knock at my door, "Ash wake up honey, you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell. Slowly, I turned around and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. "Oh Arceus I'm late!" I shouted scrambling out of my bed, knocking Pikachu off in the process.

"Pika pika" Pikachu muttered sleepy rubbing his tired eyes

"Sorry Pikachu! I have to hurry up!" I said scurrying around the room pulling on my clothes. I quickly looked at the clock, realizing that I only have 10 minutes left, I grabbed my trainers and backpack and rushed out my room and down the stairs.

"Ash honey slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!" I heard my mom shout as I rushed past her

"Huh?! Oh oh, too late!" I shouted trying to stop myself from colliding into the door

Bang!

"Ow! My forehead!"

I heard my mom gasped as she placed the dish rag on the counter and rushed over to me.

"Ash, dear are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. No need to worry!" I said rubbing my forehead

"Young man! You know how worried sick I was?!" She shouted her concerned expression replaced with an angry one.

"I'm sorry mom" I answered, my head hanging down

"It's alright, Ash. Next time just please, slow down" She said extending her arm out to pull me up

"Okay mom. I promise" I said grabbing her hands, letting her pull me up.

"Good, now hurry. You're gonna be late" She said letting go of my hand and walking back into the kitchen

"Okay see you later mom" I said walking out the door.

I closed the door behind me, walked down the steps on the front porch and start to head towards school

After a few minutes of walking…I heard a familiar voice shouting my name down the street not far behind me.

"Ash!"

"Huh?" I said turning around to see Serena running towards me, her golden hair flying behind her.

I quickly turned around and started walking at a faster pace, hoping that she doesn't follow me.

Well, I guess I just jinxed it cause I soon I saw Serena walking right next to next me

The both of us continued walking slowly down the block, an awkward silence between us. Serena suddenly decided to break the silence, "Ummm… Ash" She began hesitantly, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Hmmm…"

"About last night…"

"Look Serena," I stopped walking and sighed. "I don't want to be your rebound, or your safety net. If you don't want me, then just stop calling me, okay?"

"Stop calling you? Ash, I want you there so I can call you, to talk to you. I just feel so lonely at night. You know that Clemont always sleep early and…"

I stood there in complete silence, anger clouding my brain. _"How dare she?!" What am I? A telephone hotline that she can just call every night when she get lonely?!" _I thought to myself, clutching my fists.

"Well then you can find someone else to call at night when you get lonely!" I shouted before dashing off down the street, running as fast as I can towards school

_I don't want to be the next best thing_

_I ain't gonna be your safety net_

_Baby, if I'm not the only one you want _

_I don't wanna be the one you get _

_We could be a symphony, but I'm always second string _

_So baby if you're lonely tonight_

_It's time to find yourself another next best thing_

_Another next best thing_

After a few minutes of running and almost colliding into trees and lampposts, I finally was able to reach the front entrance of the school.

I slowed down to a stop and put my hands on my knees. Gasping for air and panting like a Growlithe. When I gathered enough air and my heart beat slowed down a bit, I stood straight up and walked into the school.

"Ow. My feet are killing me!" I muttered to myself as I headed toward the staircase to go to the fourth floor. "Meh. Might as well take the elevator" I said turning around towards the direction of the elevator.

"Wait! Wait for me!" I shouted as I reached the elevator, whose doors are beginning to close slowly

As I said that the elevator made a "ding" and the doors began to slowly open again. I quickly rushed inside and stood next to a girl with midnight blue hair.

I quickly looked at the numbers on the panel in the elevator and saw that the elevator was heading towards the fourth floor.

"Hi Ash" I heard the girl next to me said cheerfully

I turned around to face her and saw that she had extended her arm out to me.

"Oh, hi ummm…" I answered shaking her hand

"Dawn" she giggled

"Oh right, Dawn." I said as we both let go of each other's hand. "You're in my homeroom right?"

Ding!

The elevator door slowly opened and we both walked out into the hallway.

"Yes and science also"

"Wow, how come I never see you then?" I asked gripping my backpack straps

"Umm…maybe because you never…" Dawn never got to finish her sentence for another voice could be heard down the hallway. Calling my name, interrupting her thoughts.

My eyes involuntarily widened as I heard that oh, so familiar voice calling my name.

"Uh…I gotta go Dawn" I said before jetting down the hallway

"See you I homeroom!" I shouted and waved to her. I smiled as I saw her gave me a small wave back.

"Oh man why does Serena keep calling me?!" I asked myself as I rounded a corner and slowed down to a walk. "Man I remember when we met on the first day of school" I muttered to myself as the memory flooded into my mind.

**~Flashback~**

"**Wait! Wait for me! A feminine voice called as the door to the elevator began to close. **

**I quickly pressed a button for the door to open again and the girl quickly stepped into the elevator.**

"**Thanks for waiting" the girl said panting heavily from her run.**

"**No problem" I smiled "My name's Ash" I said extending my arm out for a handshake.**

"**Serena." she answered grabbing my hand and shaking.**

"**So are you new here?" I asked her as I let go of her hand.**

"**Yes. I' actually just transferred here from Kalos" Serena answered happily. Pressing a button to request the elevator to go to the fifth floor. **

"**The Kalos region? That's far away."**

"**Yeah, but my mom insisted that we move here" She shrugged. "Are you new here Ash?" she asked as she quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.**

"**Nope this is my second year here." I said staring at the number above the door waiting for it to reach the fourth floor.**

"**Nice. I guess that you know this place better then me" She said punching my arm lightly.**

"**Ow that hurts!" I joked**

"**Oh man up!" Serena said laughing and handing me a piece of paper.**

"**Huh?" I quickly opened up the folded paper and saw that she had written her phone number on it.**

**I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed in her number.**

**I looked at her and saw that she had taken out her phone and pressed answer.**

"**Hello" I said into the phone, I noticed that it took awhile for her to answer. Even though we were only a few inches apart**

"**Hi Ash!" Serena said finally answering**

**We both started to laugh as the elevator music started playing loudly. **

**I suddenly saw the number four on the sign above the elevator and quickly ended the call and putting my phone back into my pocket.**

**I saw that Serena did not do the same. Instead her phone was still pressed against her ear and I heard a faint masculine voice speaking from it**

**The door to the elevator slowly opened and I stepped out into the hallway. The elevator music still ringing in my ear. **

**~End of flashback~**

_See I've been getting used to all this elevator music_

_That you play me as I wait on hold_

_Guess you're on the other line,_

_And though I let you take your time _

_This waiting game is getting old_

"Man it felt like I had to wait forever for her to answer" I thought to myself as I walked into my homeroom with a deep look of concentration on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I know its short, but the second chapter will be up soon. <strong>

**So please review, I love to know what you guys think and let me know if I should continue with updating "Surrounded I Darkness" and give suggestions on how I should continue it. Also, if you haven't read my first story, "Something Unexpected" go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Song used: Next Best Thing by Sam Tsui **

**Until next time, Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2 of Next Best Thing! Yay! No? Alright then…**

**I want to give thanks to:**

**CavalierShark for reviewing "It's great so far! Update soon ;)"**

**Well, your wish has been granted here's chapter 2 of Next Best Thing!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Miyu~**

* * *

><p>"Lunch time!" I said stretching my arms in the air as I walked down the hall with Dawn.<p>

Dawn giggled and said, "Ash you have an appetite of a Snorlax"

"Hey no laughing!" I pouted and crossed my arms

"Oh Ash I was just joking, stop acting like a child" Dawn said giggling even more.

"Okay, MOM. I'll try and stop" I joked

"Hey!" Dawn retorted whacking my head lightly with her binder.

"You'll never catch me Dawn!" I shouted, racing off towards the cafeteria.

"Oh yes I will!" Dawn yelled running close to me with her binder over her head.

"Hey Ash! Dawn!" Drew called from table in the middle of the crowded cafeteria "Over here!"

"Hey guys!" Dawn said walking over and putting her books on the table before taking a seat next to May.

"Hey" May said cheerfully hugging her best friend.

"Come on guys, let's go get lunch" I requested joining the line closest to our table.

"Okay!" May, Dawn and Drew said in unison.

After a few minutes of waiting in line, we all sat down at our table and started talking.

I stared at my food while listening to Drew, May and Dawn babbling on and on about yesterday's contest on TV

I started to get a bit bored, since contests were not really my thing. So I decided to quickly take a glance at Serena's table.

She was sitting with a couple of her friends along with Gary and Clemont. I noticed that she isn't taking much interest in the conversation that was being held at her table. Instead her eyes were scanning the cafeteria, looking for something, or someONE.

Some people who look at her would say that she is looking for a friend or maybe a teacher to talk too. But I know her better than that. She was not looking for a friend, nor a teacher. She was actually looking for the next best thing. The boy that she can call every night when she gets lonely, the boy that she can twist around her finger, the boy that will replace me.

I'm actually fine with that. I did remember that I said that I would wait for her, wait for us to become a thing. But now that I think of it. I wasted so much precious time, all those nights waiting for her to call me, instead of sleeping. All those days thinking of her, instead of seeing the person right in front of me.

_Always looking over your shoulder _

_Just in case something better comes by_

_Still hoping for the day when I'll be_

_More than second place _

_Is just a waste of my precious time _

I smiled at the thought of me and Dawn becoming a thing. I was pretty soon occupied thinking about Dawn's bright blue eyes and long blue hair…

"Ash! Yo Ash!" Drew said leaning over the table and waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts

"You alright? Cause you've been starting at your food for 10 minutes already." Dawn said with a concerned expression written all over her face.

"Yeah, even May can't stare at her food for that long" Drew joked

"Hey!" May pouted

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Hehehe…sorry guys. I was just thinking bout some…stuff"

"Its okay Ash. But you better hurry up cause lunch is almost over" Drew said picking up his lunch tray and heading towards the garbage can.

"You know what? I think I just lost my appetite." I said grabbing my lunch tray and standing up.

"Wait! You didn't touch anything right?" May asked standing up out of her seat.

"Uhhhh…no"

"Oo can I have it?" May said reaching her hands towards me.

"Sure." I said handing over my lunch tray.

"Thanks" May said happily sitting down and digging in.

"Arceus. May you sure can pack a lot of food" Dawn said clearly impressed

As Dawn waited for May to finish eating. I grabbed my binder and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Awww…thank you Calem for helping me open my locker" I heard Serena said as I was about to round a corner.

"N-n-no problem. S-s-Serena" I heard Calem said nervously.

I carefully pressed myself against the wall and watched quietly as the scene play out in front of me.

"You want me to sow you how to open you locker?" Calem asked, his face turning bright red.

"Sure" Serena said smiling her best smile.

I watched as Calem put his hand on the locker combination and how he blushed as Serena put her hands on top of his.

"Okay. Here you spin it this way and…"

I shook my head as I turned around and took a detour down the hallway. _"The classic Serena act." _I thought.

"Hey Ash!" I heard Clemont calling my name.

"What's up Clemont?" I said turning around

"What's Serena doing over there with Calem?" He asked pointing in the direction where I just came from.

"I don't know. I think he was helping her open her locker." I shrugged.

"Huh. The classic Serena act." Clemont said

"Wait you know?!" I said nervously jumping inside

"Yeah. I wouldn't blame you. She does that a lot" Clemont sighed leaning against the wall.

"Dude, you should tell her."

"I should?"

"Of course. You're not going to let her stomp all over you, right?"

"Right! I'm going to tell her right now!" He said standing up straight.

"Good. Tell me how it goes." I said starting to walking away.

"Wait!" Clemont said grabbing my hand "You're coming with me"

"Why?

"To back me up just in case."

"Alright. I got you bro." I nodded

"Serena!" Clemont shouted as we headed towards her locker.

"Clemont! How's my babe?" Serena said lovingly hugging Clemont tightly.

"Enough is enough Serena." Clemont said pulling himself out of her hug.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently

"I mean stop calling other guys." Clemont said sternly

"I really don't know what you mean." She repeated.

"Stop playing that act! I know that you flirt with other guys and give them your phone number. So don't play dumb with me!" Clemont yelled

"Oh yeah! Well maybe if you don't sleep so early at night then I wouldn't have too!" Serena yelled back

"Alright so it's my fault that you call other boys at night?" Clemont asked

"Yes!" Serena pouted crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Fine. Then we're over!" Clemont shouted before walking down the hallway. Leaving Serena behind, her face stunned at the fact that Clemont just broke up with her.

"Well, good luck at finding another boy" I said Calem stepped out from behind me.

"Lets go Calem" I said as we both headed down the direction that Clemont stormed of to.

"I can't believe I almost fell for that" Calem said face palming himself.

"It's alright bud. I fell for it once too. That was the biggest mistake that I've made yet"

"Really?"

"Yup. I felt so special you know? But after awhile I realized that I as nothing at all to her"

"Hmmm…interesting. I guess I'll have to watch out from now on then."

_I could be all you need but_

_You treat me like I'm nothing at all _

_So when his love falls through _

_Find another fool to call, oh._

* * *

><p><strong>The end (Yes I know it's short) Tell me in the reviews if you want a third chapter and if you want Ash and Dawn to get together. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Miyu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! I'm back with the third chapter! Hopefully, this will be as good as the first two chapters before it, but who knows I might get lazy with it at some point -.- And also I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. Like I've said been sick this month and my internet likes to crash on me a lot. **

**But finally the chapter is up! So enjoy reading! **

**~Miyu~**

* * *

><p>After my last period class, I rushed to my locker quickly after realizing that I don't have my science notes with me. I ran up to my locker and quickly opened it<p>

"Come on where the heck is it?!" I muttered to myself as I began to shuffle through the stuff in my locker

"Hey Ash!" I heard a familiar voice greeted me.

"Hey Dawn!" I greeted back, my voice echoing in the locker

"Whatcha looking for?" Dawn asked curiously, her body leaning to the side to look into my locker.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for my science notebook. Ugh! Where in the world did I put it?!" I asked myself, completely frustrated.

I then decided to shuffle through the top self of my locker, with Dawn looking at me muttering to myself and making the top shelf a complete mess. After I shuffled through m whole locker AND backpack.. I finally gave up and sat down on the floor.

"Man that damn notebook probably ran off somewhere" I said to myself, not realizing that Dawn was still standing next to me.

"Do you mean this notebook?" Dawn finally asked innocently.

"Wha-" I said confused. I looked up, and right there in her hands was the science book that I spent 10 minutes looking for.

"Hey! How did you get it?" I asked completely annoyed at how she didn't give it to me earlier.

"Silly, you gave it to me to copy down some notes. Remember?" She asked.

"_Man she looks so pretty…" _I thought to myself staring into her pretty blue eyes.

"Ash! Earth to Ash!" Dawn said shaking me gently, snapping my out of my daydream. "Huh? What?" I asked a confused expression etched on my face.

"You okay? You seem…out of it."

"Hehehe…uh yeah. I'm fine, just fine." I nervously answered scratching the back of my head. "Umm…so" I began but then cut off my thoughts when Lucas approached us.

"Hi Lucas" Dawn smiled.

"Hi Dawn." Lucas smiled back. "How you doing Ash?"

"Doing great Lucas and you?"

"Great. Come on Dawn lets go catch the bus." Lucas beckoned.

"Okay. Bye Ash." She waved before running after Lucas.

"Bye Dawn." I whispered. _"What was I thinking? I can't ask her out."_ I sighed _"She's probably dating Lucas anyways" _Slowly closing my locker. "Oh well, I gotta hurry home."

I was slowly walking home alone, when it began to rain. "Oh man I forgot my umbrella!" I muttered, but why does it matter anyways. It was like the sky was crying with my heart. I quickly lowered my head and continued my slow walk down the street staring down at my feet. Left, right, left, right one foot disappearing behind the other as I walked slowly in the pouring rain.

…

"Achoo!" I sneezed "Oh man why?!" I complained before sneezing a few more times. "Pika pika" Pikachu answered worriedly, looking at the tissues scattered around my bed. "Ash dear are you okay?" I heard my mother shout from down stairs. "Yeah mom! I'm just-a-a-Achoo!" I sneezed out into a tissue. Knowing that my mom just heard my sneeze, I waited to hear the sounds of her footsteps rushing up the stairs. But one minute, two minutes, three minutes had passed and I didn't hear a single thing. "Hmmm…where's mom?" I wondered.

A few seconds later I heard the sound of padded footsteps on the staircase. "Mom?" I sat up looking at the shadowed figure near my door. "No, it's me silly." A familiar voice sang. "Serena?!" I yelled out with a blocked nose. "Hi Ash" She greeted steeping into my room. "Your mom told me that you were sick so I thought that I'd bake your favorite cookies for you."

"Mmmm…chocolate chips." I smiled trying to sniff in the scent of the fresh batch of cookies on the tray that Serena was holding. I saw that she was about to say something until the sound of footsteps could be heard on the staircase once more. "Ash your mother told me to bring up some soup and-" Dawn trailed off. "Oh hi, Serena" Dawn nodded.

"Hi Dawn." Serena smiled. "Well I guess I better leave you guys alone." Dawn said quickly placing the soup and medicine on my nightstand. "Thanks Dawn." Dawn smiled weakly at me and walked out the door.

I looked back at Serena and saw that she was looking at Dawn, who was silently descending the stairs. "Serena" I began. "Ash I have to go now. Maybe I'll you tonight." Serena said quickly running out of my room and down the stairs, her footsteps echoing loudly in the hallway.

I sat there quietly shuttering at the thought of being caught into Serena's  
>next best thing trap again. "Pika pika." Pikachu said handing me the medicine that Dawn brought up to me. "Hmm." I said taking the cup from Pikachu's hands "In wonder why mom didn't bring this up." Pikachu shrugged and looked at me while I drank in the bitter medicine and started on eating my soup.<p>

As I was eating I didn't notice a figure walking into my room. "Man nothing like some chicken soup to calm down this cold." mumbled to myself.

"You like it?" Dawn suddenly asked me, somehow sitting at the edge of my bed. I eyes quickly widened with surprise "Yeah its good." I said quickly scooping up another spoonful and popping it into my mouth. "But it tastes different from my mom's usual recipe." I said swallowing in. "Hehehe. I actually made it." Dawn giggled nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's my family's recipe."

"You sure really know how to cook."

"Awww. Thanks" Dawn blushed "I'm glad that you like it"

"No. I love it." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ash you are getting soup on me." Dawn laughed, her facing turning bright red.

"Awww…look at you two!" My mom cooed suddenly appearing at the door way. "Mom!" I blushed hoping that she didn't see the kiss. "Don't worry Ash I saw your little display." Mom giggled. "Don't you worry dear, Dawn would make a wonderful girlfriend for you." She continued, picking up the empty medicine cup and soup bowl.

"Don't worry Ms. Ketchum." Dawn giggled wrapping her arms around me "I'll take care of him." Mom beamed happily "That's great dear. I'll leave you guys alone now." I silently sat there hearing my mom's and Dawn's exchange. _"But wait isn't Dawn dating Lucas?" _I thought to myself. _"She's going to make me her next best thing isn't she?"_ I frowned at that thought. _"No way, Dawn's not like that." _I shook my head mentally.

"Ash what's wrong?" Dawn looked up at me, her blue eyes filled with concerned. "Nothing." I lied. "Ash I can tell that you're lying." She said her blue eyes staring into mine's. "Please tell me." She whispered. "Okay I will." I sighed. Dawn smiled weakly at me as I stared into her eyes. "I just feel so sick of being the next best thing." I began, the images and quotes from Serena flowing into my mind. "If you are doing that to me, please stop." I whispered feeling tears filling up my eyes. "Ash…" Dawn said quietly lifting my chin up with her finger. "You're not my next best thing." My eyes widened in surprise. "You're my only thing." She said kissing me on the cheek. "So you're not dating Lucas?" I asked. "Ewww! No! He's my cousin." She said pretending to gag. I laughed at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You know that your going to get sick hanging out with me right?"

"Hmm…I'm fine with that." She answered snuggling closer to me. "Oh, really?" I leered. "As long as you promise to take care of me." She smiled. "Don't worry I will." I smiled back.

"_I'm finally not the next best thing." _I thought to myself embracing my first and probably **only **girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy! Its done! *dances around happily* Gosh I'm never gonna write another story ever again…<strong>

**JUST KIDDING!**

**I already have the plot laid out for a new story already so I guess I'll work on it when I have time. **

**And if you are tired of me writing stories for Pearlshipping then I have a few other ships that I can write for**

**-Orangeshipping (I have an idea for a story already)**

**-Lagomorphshipping**

**-Contestshipping (maybe I can)**

**-Geekchicshipping (I have no clue)**

**-Wishful shipping (not sure)**

**Or maybe I should just stick to Pearl? **

**Ummm… any Monster High or Ever After High fans out there? (Probably not .)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
